Snowflakes, brownies and Mistletoe
by JustPlainMickie
Summary: This is a LiRic fic. Ric and Elizabeth get to know each other over christmas.


Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine I borrowed then from TPTB at general hospital and will return them as soon as I get done playing. I own nothing so please don't sue me  
  
Authors note: This is my First Fan Fic. Let me know what you think.  
  
Snowflakes:  
  
The Christmas party in the General Hospital children wing was over and Elizabeth was at a loss as to what she would do next. It was Christmas Eve and she was alone. Her grandmother was in Europe with Sara and her parents. They didn't even bother to invite her this year. So he she was walking around down town Port-Charles looking for something to do. Walking by Kelly's She remembered that Courtney was closing up that night. Since Courtney had a family to go to and she didn't Liz figured she could close for her. "Hey, Courtney", said Elizabeth as she walked in to Kelly's "Hey Elizabeth, you look cold want some coffee?" asked Courtney. "No, I wanted to give you your Christmas present." "Oh, Elizabeth you shouldn't have." "It's no big deal, I figured since you have family waiting for you. I could close-up." "Are you sure." "Yeah! My grandmother is out of town. I don't have anyone waiting for me. So get out of here and go see Sonny and Mike before I change my min". "Ok, Ok I haven't had anyone come in over an hour. Why don't you call Bobbie maybe she'll let you close up early." " I might do that (knowing she wouldn't), Now get out of here before I change my mind!" "Ok Bye Elizabeth and thanks"  
  
Elizabeth started cleaning up Kelly's and getting things ready to close for the night. She had just gone to take a stack of dishes into the backroom when the bell rang over the door. Coming back out front she saw Ric Brushing snow off his shoulder by the front door.  
  
Oh... Hi Ric," said Elizabeth. "Hello Elizabeth, I was surprised to see Kelly's still opened tonight," said Ric taking his coat off and sitting down at the counter. "It will be for another half hour" "May I please have a cup of coffee? It's really getting cold out there. "Sure" she picked up a cup and saucer and turned over the cup and filled it with coffee. "May I ask, Why are you here again? You were here this morning. "Yes I was off but Courtney has family to spend the holiday with and since I don't have anyone to spend it with I figured I would be nice and let her home early. Why are you still in town?" "Staying in town was the simple choice. I really don't have anyone I choose to spend the Holiday with." "Oh, Ok Mind if I finish closing up while you drink you coffee". " Is there anyway I can assist you." "Sure when I am ready you could help stack the chairs on the tables." " I would be happy to." After stacking the chairs on the tables Ric helped Liz sweep and Mop Kelly's. " Thank You Ric so much for your help."Elizabeth said as she was getting her coat and filling a to go cup with coffee, She had already filled a cup for Ric to take upstairs. "Well I guess its time to lock up. I'll see you tomorrow." " How are you getting Home it has gotten very cold and its Late", asked Ric who was genuinely concerned? " I am walking to my studio like I always do," Elizabeth said laughing. " It's late may I walk you home." asked Ric. "Well that's kind of silly you walking me home and then having to walk back here." "Actually I am not tired at the moment so I was going to take a walk anyway. So please may I walk you home" " Well I was going to walk around a little bit and Look ate the Lights." Elizabeth was getting nervous trying to figure out what Ric wanted. " Well then I will walk with you. I promise not to bite" Ric then realized she looked a little scared and was really nervous. " I'm so sorry Elizabeth I'm pushing you. If you want to walk home by yourself, I won't impose. Elizabeth saw the Hurt and Worry on Ric face. "No, No, Ric, its Ok. I was thinking about something else I'm sorry." "May I ask what?" "The ghost of Christmas past or rather Valentines Day" Ric looked at her confused now. " Never mind I'm being silly I would very much like it if you walked me home." **************************************************************************** ********** Brownies:  
  
Ric was tossing and turning in his bed at Kelly's, when suddenly he bolted up right into a sitting position. He was breathing hard and covered in sweat. As he looked around while raking his fingers through his hair he realized that he was in his room at Kelly's. Taking a couple of calming breaths He sat up swinging his legs down to the floor and looked over at the clock.  
  
"It's Christmas," said Ric to himself as he settled back into bed.  
  
Christmas in a new place was always hard but waking up from a nightmare especially this nightmare made it even worse. He realized when he looked at the clock he had overslept but since he really had no appointments this morning it didn't matter.  
  
He started thinking about the night before about the wonderful walk with Elizabeth in the cold. Holding her hand. Her attitude was puzzling, at times she seemed almost afraid of him but then she would clam down.  
  
When she noticed her being uncomfortable she made a point of hugging him so he felt safe to assume it wasn't his presence that bothered her. Her comment about Ghosts of Valentine's Day puzzled him it was something he would have to ask about later when the time was right. In the mean time he ask a few question to see what he could find out. There had been so much pain in her eyes when she made the comment. He was surprised that it bothered him so much to see that hurt.  
  
Bobbie had invited him over to her home tonight along with several others who had no family to be with or were stuck in town. Originally he wasn't going to attend but after the walk home last night he was looking forward to seeing Elizabeth.  
  
Thank God Bobbie said her was welcome to make coffee this morning because he was dying for a cup. He had been amused when Elizabeth explain to him how to make coffee last night as they were closing. She was so adorable at the time that he didn't bother telling her he could work the coffeepot.  
  
Getting up he decided that since he was the only person at Kelly's he really had to reason to get cleaned up so he simply left on the sweat pants he had slept on and pulled on a T-shirt and socks before heading downstairs. He stopped to pick up his scarf that had fallen on the floor. He could still smell Elizabeth perfume faintly and smiled as he lay it back on his coat.  
  
As he walked down Stairs he was surprised. He could smell coffee.  
  
"Hello," called Ric think that someone was at Kelly's after all. But no one answered. Looking around he noticed that on the counter was a note and a basket covered with a red cloth. Beside it was a coffee cup and saucer. There was also a full pot of coffee on the warmer.  
  
Ric poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the counter. He picked up the note to read it.  
  
Dear Ric: I wanted to thank you so much for the walk home last night. Enjoy your coffee and I hope you enjoy the surprise. See you later Merry Christmas, Elizabeth  
  
He opened the basket and inside he found several homemade brownies. Ric laughed and said to himself ,"Well this isn't my usual breakfast. But at this moment they are perfect.  
  
Outside Kelly's  
  
Elizabeth was peeking through the window trying not to get caught. She had almost been caught when she was making the coffee but got out the door in time. She was so please when he laughed at the note and then started eating the brownies. As she started walking home she thought he sure looked good without that suit and My God the curls are so sexy. She laughed and hurried back to her studio. **************************************************************************** ********** Mistletoe:  
  
After spending a quiet day in his room working on some papers and playing his guitar Boredom had definitely set in and Ric was really looking forward to getting out.  
  
He was dressed in a dark green turtleneck and black slacks. He thought that his usual suit would properly be too stuffy for a party. He grabbed his leather duster off the back of the desk chair It was his Christmas gift to himself. As he started out the door he stooped to pick up his scarf. He smiled as he put it on remembering last night and started his walk to Bobbie's brownstone.  
  
Elizabeth was still looking through her closet for something to wear. "I have got to go shopping," She said to herself," Everything I have is either work clothes or covered with paint." She picked up her red halter but then discarded it on the back of the sleeper sofa along with the other clothes she had piled there. Finally she settled on a red silk blouse and black skirt and her black heeled boots  
  
On the Long walk home to the Brown stone she realized just how cold it was already and was happy to have her long wool coat.  
  
Arriving at the Brownstone she knocked on the door.  
  
Bobbie answered the knock, "Hello Elizabeth, Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas Boobie, Thanks for having me", Elizabeth said.  
  
The Party was winding down several of Bobbies guests had left. Lucas turned on the stereo and everyone was dancing and having a lot of fun. After dancing Once with Lucas, Twice with Lucky and even having a dance with Luke Elizabeth noticed the time. She was disappointed because she had wanted to talk with Ric but he had been busy all night.  
  
Elizabeth turned toward the dinning room to get her coat. Walking over to Ric and Bobbie "Hi Ric, Bobbie I am gonna get going its getting cold and dark and it's a long walk." She said.  
  
"Elizabeth do you think it's a good idea for you to walk all that way by yourself, I could ask Lucky to walk you," Bobbie asked concerned.  
  
"Lucky has his hands full with Lulu and it would be silly for him to walk all the way to my studio and then have to come back here, I will be fine, "said Elizabeth.  
  
"But Elizabeth," aid Bobbie as she was Interrupted by Ric.  
  
"Pardon me For imposing but I would be pleased to walk Elizabeth Home," Said Ric  
  
"It's ok Ric I will be Fine." Said Elizabeth." I can get home just fine."  
  
"Ric that is so sweet of you." Said Bobbie.  
  
" I don't mind Elizabeth I have been looking for the opportunity all even long to speak with you ". Said Ric." But I have a small request, If I may? Would you dance with me before we leave."  
  
" I would like that."Said Elizabeth.  
  
Bobbie was smiling as they walked back to wear everyone was still dancing. She wasn't the only one who noticed that while they may not have spoken all evening they only had eyes for each other.  
  
Ric put his arms around Elizabeth to hold her loosely and she put her hand on his shoulder. By the end of the first song they had both relaxed and Ric was holding her a little closer.  
  
Elizabeth was amazed she felt so conformable in his arms he didn't feel like a stranger but someone who made her feel safe. It was nice to feel like that again after being alone for so long but it was also just a little frightening.  
  
Ric enjoyed holding the dark haired girl in his arms so felt so small and fragile but strong at the same time. He was amazed at how drawn he was to her and how he didn't want to let her go. Holding her just felt so right.  
  
When the song finished they were both sad to let go of each other.  
  
Lulu walked over. "Hey Elizabeth Look you're standing under the Mistletoe. You know what that means." She said with a giggle. Even she could tell they were happy together.  
  
She and Ric both looked up and then she looked at Ric blushing,  
  
"Well we wouldn't want to break the rules now would we," Ric said to Lulu.  
  
He looked down at Elizabeth and pulled her closer. He bent down and kissed her lightly his lips the barest brush on hers and the smiled. Down at her.  
  
That light kissed left Elizabeth wanting more but she quickly let loose of Ric and Looked over at a giggling LuLu.  
  
"Merry Christmas Lulu." Said Elizabeth.  
  
"Merry Christmas Elizabeth " she said running to go tell Lucky what happened.  
  
Elizabeth and Ric got their Coats and started the long cold walk back to her studio. They talked and Laughed and held hand on the way home with Elizabeth again wearing Ric's scarf.  
  
They arrived at Elizabeth studio.  
  
"Would you like to come in," asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Not tonight I actually still have some paper work I need to finish for tomorrow", said Ric.  
  
Ok, well good night and thank you," said Elizabeth as she hugged Ric  
  
You welcome anytime Elizabeth. He said looking down; He leaned forward to kiss her but kissed her forehead instead.  
  
Goodnight She said sounding a little disappointed and turning to close the door.  
  
"Elizabeth,"  
  
She turned back, Yes  
  
Ric pulled her back in his arm for a searing kiss that left both of them a little Breathless.  
  
"Now goodnight," said Ric. "Goodnight Ric". Said Elizabeth as she closed the door. 


End file.
